Liaisons
by Nncy
Summary: The ER dostors and nurses go on dates for Valentines Day - how will they turn out? Please r/r!
1. Default Chapter

Liaisons  
  
Disclaimer - I do NOT (unfortunately) own any of the ER cast.  
  
Chapter 1 - Liaisons?  
  
* Carter's POV *  
  
"Ok people," Susan shouted through the ER. "I need volunteers." She looked over at me. " And if I don't get them," evil grin. "I'll pick on people."  
  
"Are you going to enter?" I asked Abby, while scrubbing something off the board. Susan had been obsessed with Valentines Day this year. Any one who had the evening off was being bullied into entering her Valentines Day surprise. I didn't want to ask what it was.  
  
"I don't know, it seems - "  
  
"Weird?"  
  
"Yeah. I just hope I have to swap a shift with someone."  
  
"Abby, Carter, you'll put your names forward, won't you?" Susan smiled at us as we squirmed uncomfortably.  
  
"Um, "  
  
"Well, " She looked intently at us. I couldn't help it.  
  
"Sure." Abby looked at me in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah - why not?" She answered.  
  
"Good. So, that makes," She counted and started shouting again. I hurried into the lounge, as did Abby.  
  
"I can't believe you said yes!" I felt slightly offended.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, it's just, not you I guess."  
  
"You obviously don't know me," and I walked off, leaving Abby in the lounge, looking pretty gob smacked. I was almost pleased. I had done something un-me like. It felt, good. I didn't feel the posh snob I normally feel.  
  
***  
  
* Susan's POV *  
  
"Come on guys! It won't be that bad! I know for a FACT that some of you don't have dates for Valentines Day." I looked over at John as he left the lounge. I couldn't help it. I wanted so much to be his valentine. It sounds silly, but I really like him. More than I liked Mark - I think.  
  
"Susan? I'm not working tomorrow night." Luka  
  
"Oh, right, um, so, you want to put your name down?"  
  
"Yes, if that's ok?"  
  
"Of course it is!" I smiled at him. There was something warm and friendly about Luka. "Keep tomorrow free!"  
  
"Will do."  
  
I felt kind of happy now - pleased that I was socialising. I felt proud of myself.  
  
***  
  
"So? When are you picking dates?"  
  
"Now. Ready?"  
  
"As I'll ever be," Abby replied.  
  
"Ok everyone, the first date is.....Abby and Carter!" Oh no. That sinking feeling again. Everyone was whistling as Abby, show off that she is, kissed Carter on the cheek, he smiled. "The next date is...Pratt and Elizabeth!"  
  
"Great," Elizabeth whispered. She sounded sarcastic.  
  
"And the last couple is...Me and Luka." Luka smiled. My heart felt lighter.  
  
* Hope you like! Nncy* 


	2. Valentine's Day Suprise

Liaisons  
  
Disclaimer - I do NOT (unfortunately) own any of the ER cast. But how cool would that be?.....  
  
Chapter2 - Valentine's Day Suprise  
  
* Abby's POV *  
  
"So, looking forward to tonight?" I could sense some jealousy. What was with Susan? Does she seriously think I am just taking John for a ride? I don't know what's wrong with her. We used to get on really well. Me, Susan, Elizabeth and Deb. I don't know if it's me, or her.  
  
"Yep, can't wait. Hopefully it will be good fun."  
  
"Uh - huh. Sure, look Abby, John's a good friend, I don't want him hurt." What was she trying to say? "Just, just, don't pull him along for the fun of it. He doesn't deserve it."  
  
"Why would I do that?" I looked at Susan curiously. Now seeing her in a new light. So she liked John? I suppose it was obvious. But then again, Susan is a good pretender. You never no where you are with Susan, unlike Deb.  
  
"Hey Deb," I called as she walked past me on the way to Doc Magoo's. "You got a min?"  
  
"Sure. What's up?" That was my cue. I started at the beginning.  
  
***  
  
* Pratt's POV *  
  
"So Pratt, Dr Corday, huh? Interesting." I ignored the comment. Gallant finally had something on me. And he was loving it.  
  
"So? Your point is? I bet she's a really nice person."  
  
"Yeah, of course," he wasn't being sarcastic. "But, you know. She's not your type."  
  
"What exactly is imy/i type?" I fumbled with my chart. Not knowing whether I wanted to hear the answer.  
  
"Not someone ten years older than you." And he walked of. He's a good kid really. Tactful, a people person.  
  
***  
  
* Carter's POV *  
  
Buzz. The doorbell went. I'm nervous. Really nervous.  
  
* Susan's POV *  
  
"God, that must be him."  
  
* Abby's POV *  
  
Here goes.  
  
* Elizabeth's POV *  
  
Great, he's here.  
  
* Luka's POV *  
  
Buzz, please be a good night.  
  
* Pratt's POV *  
  
Great, my worst nightmare, here I come.  
  
* Thanks for reading. Hope you like. Please review! * 


	3. Dinner and Dancing

Liaisons  
  
Disclaimer - I do NOT (grrrr) own any of the ER cast. But if I did, how popular would I be......  
  
Chapter 3 - Dinner and Dancing (Abby and Carter's date)  
  
* Carter's POV *  
  
"So, where do you want to go?"  
  
"I don't mind." I looked at her. Did she really feel the same as me? Did she want to be with me as much as I wanted to be with her? I don't know if I should be here, doing this. Is she dragging me along like a child drags a teddy along the floor.  
  
"Look, John, I hope you don't think I'm, well, using you." She said the last two words with disgust. I could tell she meant it. All of a sudden, I couldn't help myself. I lent in and kissed her.  
  
"Wow. What was that for?" She whispered as we broke apart.  
  
"I don't know. I just, just," I felt so embarrassed. Oh no, now I'm blushing.  
  
"Hey, it's ok. I - liked it." I smiled. I couldn't believe that I had finally built up the courage to kiss her, to kiss Abby. It felt great.  
  
* Abby's POV *  
  
He smiled at me. My heart beat faster. I had just kissed him, John Carter. Did this mean that he felt about me the way I felt about him? Oh I don't know. Everything is so confusing.  
  
"So, um, pizza?"  
  
"Sounds great." He clasped my hand in his, and we walked of, not just to a pizza place, but to somewhere new, exciting.  
  
***  
  
"So when I woke up, I found that I had been tied - " The waiter interrupted John, handing us menus in fancy holders. This was johns sort of place. Posh, expensive and much too fancy.  
  
" The chocolate mousse looks good."  
  
"Yeah, I don't think I could eat another thing." He looked at me. "Want to dance?"  
  
"I'd love to." And we danced, till all I could see was him, all I could smell was him, all I could think was him.  
  
***  
  
* Carter's POV *  
  
"Work, huh? Why do we put ourselves through it?" I was walking Abby home, thinking about nothing other than her.  
  
"I don't know," I replied. "I don't think any of us know."  
  
"You're right there." I looked at her. Into her eyes. Hers bore into mine. Again, I bent down and kissed her. Again, I was afraid. Again, I turned down her offer of coffee. Again, I ran.  
  
* I hope you liked this chapter. I'm finding this fic quite hard to write! I know I'm not the best writer in the world, no where near, but Thanks for all the reviews! * 


	4. Chicken Chow Mien

Liaisons  
  
Disclaimer - I do own all of the ER cast. It's great, I mean, WOW! Ok, ok, I do NOT own any of the ER cast.  
  
Chapter 4 - Chicken Chow Mien  
  
* Pratt's POV *  
  
"So, um, Chinese?"  
  
"Great. I love Chinese." Few, she loves Chinese. Good. The first few seconds, and we're not arguing.  
  
"So, how's Ella?"  
  
"She's fine thank-you. Growing up fast. She really reminds me of Mark." She stopped, almost crying. What should I do?  
  
"That's great. She'll never forget Mark. He was a great man. It would be lovely if she turned out even a half of what he was." So much for a fun evening. No, give it a chance.  
  
"So, Chinese?" She was obviously as uncomfortable as I was.  
  
"Yeah, great." I wasn't acting like my normal self. Since when was I so kind and gentle? It was very unnerving. We took a short-cut along the bridge, hardly talking.  
  
"This place seems nice."  
  
"Yeah, great." We entered it. It was a small, comfy, unknown, Chinese restaurant. Very sweet, very romantic. This was turning out to be a nightmare.  
  
* Elizabeth's POV *  
  
How could I choose a place like this? It was way too romantic. This 'date' was just for fun - it's not like anything is going to happen. This is so not funny. I'll kill Susan with my bare hands, I swear.  
  
"May I take your order?" A short Chinese waiter was standing next to us, notebook poised.  
  
"I'll have some egg fried rice and crispy duck please."  
  
"Certainly sir. And for the lovely lady?"  
  
"Um, King prawn noodles and ribs in the, um, Chinese sauce." The waiter took my menu and lit the candle in the middle of the table. Now there was a romantic glow over the table. Mark would have loved this place. Maybe that's why I hate it, because I'd rather be here with Mark. God, I feel so guilty. I should be trying to enjoy the evening.  
  
***  
  
"My most embarrassing moment? God, there are too many to choose from!"  
  
"C'mon, you've got to have one most embarrassing moment. We all do." It was turning out to be quite a fun evening. We were waiting for our desserts, the ice finally broken.  
  
"Well what's yours?"  
  
"Um, well - "  
  
"Don't try and tell me that you haven't got an embarrassing moment Greg - I won't believe you." I was stopped from continuing by the arrival of our puddings. Chocolate cake for me, Banana split for Greg.  
  
***  
  
* Pratt's POV *  
  
"That place wasn't too bad was it?"  
  
"No, it was good." I didn't quite know what to say. We had broken the ice at dinner, but now there seemed to be a whole glacier in our way.  
  
"It was the sort of place Mark would have loved." Typical. What was I supposed to say in response to that?  
  
"He would have ordered his usual. Crispy seaweed, Crispy aromatic Duck, and his favourite - Chicken Chow Mien."  
  
"The man had taste, I know that." That was so not what I should have said.  
  
"Really? I always thought he chose the most boring and horrible things."  
  
"He chose you didn't he?" Crap. Why, oh why did I say that. Gallant is gonna love this. I could almost see his face, trying not to laugh. Why wasn't he in this situation? Lucky Git.  
  
"Um, thanks."  
  
* Elizabeth's POV *  
  
What was I supposed to say to that? The night seemed totally ruined, just by one stupid comment. I didn't feel angry at Greg. I felt angry at myself. Why had I even let myself enter this stupid thing? It's pathetic. I'm pathetic. Oh no, I'm welling up.  
  
* Pratt's POV *  
  
She was crying. This was a total nightmare. Suddenly she stopped.  
  
"This is me. Thanks for dinner." Then she ran up the steps and entered the house. I had ruined it. But why did I care so much? I felt guilty because I'd made her cry, but why else should I care that the date was ruined? Like Gallant said, she's not my type. She's like ten years older than me. I don't care. Why would I?  
  
* I tried to make this chapter a bit longer, I hope you like! Sorry it's so late in coming, been really busy. I will add next chapter as soon as possible * 


End file.
